Up Raising Darkness
by BTRnarutofangirl17
Summary: naruto joins the akatsuki and the hidden leaf try to get him back. will they fail? or not?
1. Chapter 1

Up raising darkness

My first story! Enjoy.

-Naruto's POV-

The date was October 10th. The day the 4th hokage sacrificed his life to save the village hidden in the leaves and also the day I got the kyuubi sealed in me 12 years ago. A festival for the 4th was being held in the village in honor of what he had done. Everybody was there. Everybody, except me, of course. The village hated me. Despised me. Loathed me. And there was nothing I could do about it. I stayed in my apartment watching over the festival that was rustling below in town. I just sighed. I wanted to go but if I did who knows what they'll do to me. They break into my apartment, fight me, and try to get rid of me. God, I hate it. You know what? I'll show them… I'll get my revenge. I put on my green goggles I always wear and put on my neon orange jacket and headed out the door. I ran down and ran all the way into the crowds of people, knocking them over. Ha, maybe they'll come for me then. "Hey! Come back here! You demon!" I heard an angry voice behind me. Bingo. "Come down to get beat, eh?" I heard and ran all the way into an ally. Sure enough, they followed. I looked at them. "Today, I'll beat you at your own game!" I shouted to them, looking the least bit frightened. "Ha! The demon thinks he can beat us!" one said glaring down at naruto. "Let's show him what we're made of!" the crowd cheered as they gathered around naruto and started beating him. There was too many so Naruto was helpless and now scared.

After a while everyone who was in the group left and left naruto unconscious in the ally. He looked broken. And had an expression on his face that showed fear. Soon a creature slowly came up to the boy and picked him up. He wore an orange mask and a fairly large black cloak with red cloud prints on it. He took the boy out of the village and headed towards a hideout deep in the forest. Once inside, he laid the young blond on a table and started to treat his injuries. As soon as he was done, he let the boy sleep until it was time he woke up. "You will be very useful for the akatsuki, my boy…"

End of chapter one! Hoped it was good. Please review.


	2. the deal

Up Raising Darkness chapter 2

Thanks for reading my story! Means a lot. I will try to update once a day on this.

Naruto woke up in a strange looking-room. He looked around to get a full picture of his surroundings, noticing he knew of nothing that was going on. He sat up only to be greeted by a large, white hot, pain in his body. His winced as his body felt like screaming to its content. He took a deep breath as he got a full image at his body tightly wrapped in medical bandages. What had happened to him? "Hello?!" he yelled out to see if anybody would be able to hear him. Soon, after many minutes of nervous waiting from the small blond, a slender, tall man with a particularly odd, swirled mask come into the room. "Aw, you're finally awake I see," naruto raised his eyebrow in confusement. "Who are you? And what the heck happened to me?!" The blond boy asked the man. "I will talk to you about that later, something else I want to ask you is more important."

"Shoot your question."

"Do you want revenge on your village?"

Naruto's eyes widen at the question. How did this guy know anything of that? He never saw him around konoha before... How did he suddenly just turn up? Then starts asking him questions like this one?

"Yes…. How do you know that?"

The man smiled from behind his mask and chuckled slightly. "My boy… there are many things you don't know about me, some of them you never will know."

"Can you at least tell me your name?" the blond asked.

"You may call me madara. "

"Ok, Madara, what's the catch of me getting revenge?"

"I want you to follow me and the others in a group known as the akatsuki. There me and some others will help you get your precious revenge on konoha."

Naruto thought about the deal… he might actually succeed in his dream. Those villagers will pay for what they've done. "It's a deal."

"Great. We will train you privately for this you get help from many members too." Madara said to the boy before standing up. He walked over to a pile of the boy's belongings he had and found a konoha headband new from the academy naruto got a couple days ago. Never worn yet. Madara swiftly took a kunai from his pouch and drawn a straight line through the hard medal of the headband in one, swift move.

Hope you enjoy chapter two! Please review.

BtrNarutoFangirl17


	3. Leaf Ninja No More

Up raising darkness chapter 3

-Konoha-

The 3rd hokage looked out the window the hokage tower. Naruto uzumaki has gone missing for a week and no one has seen him since his birthday. Lord third sighed and sat in his chair and skimmed through a pile of mission reports that just came through. The blond was still M.I.A. it just couldn't… "Naruto… Please be okay…"

Today was the day for the kids who graduated the academy got to see their new teammates and sensei. The instructor, iruka sensei, read off a list of names telling who was going to be on which team. "Team seven will consist of Sakura Harano, Sasuke uchiha-"A high pitched scream filled the air. "OH MY GOD SASUKE! IM ON THE SAME TEAM AS SASUKE!" Sakura yelled out. There were many other sighs coming from sasuke's fangirls. Some even cried. Sasuke just did his usual "hn…" and stayed quiet. "Anyway… moving on. Team seven will be sakura, sasuke, and naruto uzumaki" iruka frowned at the sheet. Naruto was still missing. "Sasuke and sakura... May I talk to you for a minute?" iruka said and took the two children outside. "There's been a mistake on the list… naruto won't be on your team… not as of now I believe." Sasuke looked confused. Sakura just smirked. "Who cares about the idiot? I can just be me and you on the team Sasuke!" she smiled one of those lovey dovey fangirl smiles at him. Sasuke sighed and spoke to the instructor. "What do you mean he won't be on the team?"

"Well… he's been missing for a week. And no one's saw or found him in the entire village. It's like he just vanished on the night of his birthday…"

Sasuke looked confused. How could someone just vanish like that? That question kept asking him that all throughout the conversation.

Sakura wasn't even paying attention to it. She just stared at Sasuke and daydreaming what it would be like to go on missions alone with him. She giggled numerous times only to get stares from Sasuke like she was a complete idiotic freak.

"We'll find you someone else to be on your team. For now it will just be the two of you and your sensei. Now go inside so you won't be late to see him." The two children nodded and ran back inside, iruka quickly following them.

Naruto was healed quickly thanks to the nine tails power and started training within a week. He met all the other members of the akatsuki and thought they were pretty cool. Except Kakuzu. He just acted like a grumpy old man and all he cared about in this world was money. But everyone else liked them and helped him with his training. Deidara showed him how to lay bomb trap so no one could see them and trigger easily. Sasori taught him how to use a puppet with chakra strings. Even though naruto sucked at it. He even got to use Hidan's gigantic scythe. This was a usual thing to do for the next two months. They always helped naruto with all of his training and he got stronger. He soon went on missions with them. Because of this, everyone knew where naruto was in every land except the hidden leaf. They were working so hard trying to find naruto they didn't get the news about naruto being a new criminal. He learned how to defend for himself, kill his enemies, and how to not get caught. He loved it. He soon even got his own akatsuki rope for himself. Naruto wasn't a hidden leaf ninja anymore. He was now an akatsuki criminal. He will get his revenge…

End of chapter 3! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got really busy. Anyway, please review!

-BTRNarutofangirl17-


	4. kyuubi trouble

Chapter 4

Today Hidan and Deidara were training naruto at their special private training grounds. Madara was in his room looking through a small mote tablet titled "Bingo Book" this book was going to help him make his future dream into reality. He snickered softly to himself before placing the book into a drawer and closing it. He started thinking about naruto and how well he was doing with his training. He was good at killing. He started to think it was his specialty because of the kyuubi. He's also gotten smarter. He knows when to attack and retreat as if it were by instinct. His plan was going along very well. Madara only had a little time to think before Deidara came bursting through the door. Cloak ripped to shreds and his hair a mess. "MADARA GET OVER HERE NOW!" he screamed before grabbing and running out, almost dragging Madara on the floor. He seemed somewhat worried and scared.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Madara yelled out at him, stopping him. "What happened?"

Deidara could tell he was mad by the glare his sharingan gave him. As if he were gonna be killed any second if he didn't tell him what happened. "It's Hidan's fault! He just had to get naruto ragged up and went on kyuubi crazy on us!" Madara's eyes widen. This was bad. If he didn't get naruto calmed down, he would just destroy everything he sees. They ran all the way to the training ground to see hidan looking almost as bad a deidara, swinging his scythe at naruto. Naruto looked as if he wanted to kill everything at once. The kyuubi's chakra was surrounding the boy, in a similar form to the nine-tails. He was standing like a fox on all fours and his faint whisker marks on his face were darker and thicker than before. And he sea blue eyes were now crimson with slits in them. He growled loudly at hidan and jumped on him making a hidan sized crater in the ground. Hidan just screamed at him. "IF LORD JASHIN WAS HERE, YOU'D BE BURNED INTO A MILLION ASHES!" Naruto growled even more as another tail emerged from the chakra cloak. Naruto roared and threw Hidan into a tree. "OW! THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!" Hidan was about to get up and charge at him before Madara stopped him. "You're just going to cause more trouble…" Madara was nearly giving him a death glare. Hidan's eyes widened as he stepped back so Madara could take his place. Madara did a couple hand signs before shouting out "TAILED BEAST SEALING OF THE SIX PATHS!" and focused on Naruto. Suddenly a black cloud trying to seal the kyuubi surrounded Naruto as he squirmed and growled, trying to find a way out. Another giant roar came from the boy as the cloud disappeared. Standing in the place of naruto was a creature, with a figure of a fox and four tailed. Dark red chakra came from his mouth as he glared at Madara and the others. The kyuubi has taken over Naruto's body and only thought about killing everything around them. The small fox like figure charged at them with full speed, roaring as loud as it could. Everything suddenly erupted in a big explosion and a clay like bird shot up into the sky. On it were Deidara, Hidan, and Madara. On the ground below was the kyuubi naruto tangled up in some bushes wanting to escape. Madara called for the rest of the akatsuki for help. After a while, everyone came running to see the whole training ground DESTROYED. The found naruto who was in kyuubi mode (and had grown yet another tail, as if four weren't bad enough) trying to drag the clay bird to the ground. As soon as naruto caught a glimpse of the others who just arrived, he instantly made a chakra ball and swallowed it. If those guys didn't move now, they were toast. Naruto shot the chakra ball in their direction. But pain was quicker than it. He jumped in front of everybody and shouted "ALMIGHTLY PUSH!" and a force greater than anything else blew the chakra away and it vanished. Then Kisame did his Water Imprisonment Jutsu and locked naruto in it. Madara had his chance. He redid the hand signs for the sealing jutsu and focused on Naruto yet again. This jutsu used a lot of chakra and even he was surprised he could do it a second time. The black cloud surrounded naruto as Kisame let go of the water prison to seal the nine tails. A final roar filled the air as the black cloud suppressed the chakra. As it disappeared, naruto was laying on the ground the ground, covered in blood. He started screaming, as if his body was on fire from the inside and rolled on the ground in pain. The kyuubi's powers started to take effect as all of the blonds wounds started healing themselves. The boy laid there, breathing heavily, as his body was still hurting. Everyone saw everything and ran to the youngest member of their organization. Sasori, in his normal form, picked him up and they left for the hideout so naruto could rest. After about halfway to the hideout, Sasori looked at naruto and noticed something about the way he looked. His whisker marked stayed dark and think as they were when he was when the nine tails cloak was around him.

"Madara, come look at this." He said as Madara come over beside him.

"What is it now?" he asked, obviously still mad of what happened. He looked at naruto and saw what Sasori wanted to tell him about. "Looks like he still has the appearance of the kyuubi still…" confused he looked at naruto still, he was wondering what the heck happened to him.

**End of chapter 4! Man, this one was long…. Please review.**

**-BTRNarutoFangirl17-**


	5. The Flashback

Chapter 5

**I finally get to update! :D woo hoo!**

Naruto awoke in his room, slightly dazed of the occurred event. He looked around confused. The last thing he knew, he was training with deidara and Hidan. Then he remembered everything that happened…

*flashback*

"_DEIDARA!" Hidan yelled as deidara was in the air on one of his clay master pieces. Naruto laughed as the immortal tried to hit his clay bird to the ground with his scythe. "C'mon kid! Don't you just stand there! Help me!" Hidan yelled to naruto as he stopped to take a breather. Naruto smiled and got up to help. Hidan smiled at naruto. He always thought of the blond as a little brother. Which most of the members thought that was a bad thing… Hidan was the one who taught naruto how to kill. After that, every member had to hide for 6 hours until naruto quit killing everything he seen! Hidan DID get his punishment though. Since he was immortal, he was locked into a room with naruto who probably killed him 10 times. Over and over. He couldn't stay mad though. Not until today at least… "Naruto, let's see if you can get onto the bird." Naruto nodded._

"_Yes sir!" soon Hidan locked his fingers to help naruto for when he jumped. Naruto got ready and was soon flying into the air he grabbed ahold of the bird's wing and hang on. He did for long though. The clay ripped off and naruto fell about 15 feet. Unfortunately for Hidan, he was used to cushion his fall. "OWW! That hurt you idiot!" naruto's eyes widened as Hidan stood up and grabbed him by the collar and gave him a death glare. He started to scream at naruto of how he hurt him. Naruto soon got away and ran, hidan following him. That's when naruto's rage grew. Deidara tried to calm him down but failed so went to get Madara while hidan held him off for a while._

"Ah, I see your awake…" a calm voice startled him. Itachi smiled before him. "Itachi? What are you doing here?"

Itachi chuckled lowly. "We had to stop your transformation.

"Transformation?"

"Yes. You grew enraged and turned into the nine tails. "

Naruto sighed. "_That stupid fox…" _Naruto thought to himself. But look on the bright side. That fox just might help him with his plan. He smiled a bit, confusing Itachi.

"What's the smile for?"

"Oh, nothing." Naruto's quick smile faded. Itachi noticed something strange about him. His Eyes were still red and slitted like they were from the nine tails transformation. His whisker marks were still dark and thick too. And it looked like they were staying that way for good.

**End of chapter 5. R&R please :3**

**-BTRNarutoFangirl17-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry I could update for a long time. (Stupid midterms) anyway here's chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to naruto. (If I did, I would probably be going crazy somehow lol)**

-Time skip 2 ½ years-

Naruto Uzumaki, now 16, was one of madara's favorites in the akatsuki. He improved to be a great rogue ninja. His original jutsu's like kage bunshin improved as well as ones he's learned over the years he's been a member. Mastering rasengan without his kage bunshin, some wind style Jutsus, and his newly found jutsu styles of fire and earth improved too. He learned a genjutsu that was more powerful than itachi's, taijutsu better than Rock Lee's of the hidden leaf's, and more chakra and stamina than anyone in the akatsuki. Faster at attacking too. And a master of kill and retreat. He was never caught and it amazed everyone of how he could never be found. Some such as deidara and kisame, sometimes even Madara himself, would say he's surpassed all of the organization.

Half of naruto's success did come from a little help though. The kyuubi helped him in times of training ever since the day naruto attacked hidan and deidara. Naruto had learned to see kurama as a friend and a foe at the same time. Some of his killings were even helped by the kyuubi's chakra taking over.

Naruto has learned to never give up on his former self's personality too. He'll still pull a couple pranks here and there, or try to find Ramen shops at any of the villages he went to to see if they were as good as konoha's. He still wears his signature color of orange on his clothes under his cloak that you can faintly see since he keeps his cloak unzipped to his chest. And his blond hair is still as wild as ever since he hardly combs it at all. It's gotten longer too. His bangs almost cover his headband and goes over it on the sides. Other than that, it's still the same.

Naruto was walking around outside when he saw a puddle and saw his reflection on it. His once sea blue eyes were now a dark crimson like shade and slit, his whisker marks still very thick and noticeable. He just softly snickered at his fox like appearance and stood up, running back to the hideout. His next mission would start soon and he couldn't wait. He was to go to sunagakure with sasori and deidara to kidnap the first jinjuriki, the one tailed sukaku. He went into his room and grabbed his cloak putting it on and ran to Madara's room to get the assignment.

He entered to room to see sasori and deidara already waiting for him to leave. "Hurry up you slow poke." Deidara hissed. "Just because you're welled liked doesn't mean you can show up at any time."

Even though he hated to admit it, deidara liked naruto as if he were a brother, but chose not to show those emotions. It annoyed him to show careness to others.

Sasori, who would use a puppet of his to hide in like armor to protect himself, looked rather annoyed and bored.

"Just hurry up, I hate waiting…." Naruto nodded. "sorry sasori, deidara. Im ready"

"Very well," said Madara, explaining the assignment. "You are to capture the jinjuriki of the sukaku and bring it back for extraction. Deidara and naruto are to capture the jinjuriki, Gaara the kazekage, and sasori is to stop anyone in the way. If anyone is to interfere, stop dead or alive." As soon as he said "Dead or alive", naruto smiled, knowing that part was directed to him.

"You may go. Make sure this mission exceeds without failure." The three nodded and headed out to suna. Knowing the trip there would be long, they headed out as soon as possible.

-Konoha-

Sakura and Sasuke, now also 16 and leaf ninja chunnin, walked down the streets of konoha. They were still missing a team mate, and frankly, they have met naruto before. It was during a mission about a year ago, when they had to investigate a killing caused by naruto. Naruto shown up, knowing that they would be there and fought with Sasuke.

From the look on naruto's face, he meant killing. He wanted to kill them, but Madara showed up and took him away before he could. Instead, he left Sasuke with a broken leg that kept him out of missions for two months and had sakura do missions with team 8. They were scared of naruto. The any times they saw them, were at the academy were he just did nothing but fail and prank others. His appearance since then and when they encountered him changed, and his eyes only sought revenge of konoha.

That expression reminded her of Sasuke and his curse mark. They managed to get him back to the village though and he forgot all about it. He just kept thinking of naruto. His school rival, one of his best friends since the first day at the academy, has turned on the village. Like he almost did. On the outside, he seemed cool and collected, but on the inside, his past still haunted him. He hated it.

They had finished a nice, b-rank mission and were on their way to the hokage tower to report in. they were in no hurry though since they finished early, so decided to wonder around town and look into shops once in a while or find something to eat. They were enjoying the nice spring air and soon made it to the tower with their report.

"Lady Tsunade?" sakura knocked on the door walking in, seeing the fifth hokage. One of the legendary sannin, Tsunade. "We have to mission report." Tsunade grabbed the report from her student and looked it over. "It was a success, huh?" she smiled and set it down. "Good job you two" as soon as she finished her sentence, her assistant, Sizune, burst through the door. "Lady Tsunade! There's trouble in suna!"

**CLIFF HANGER! Haha. I bet you already know what's gonna happen kinda. (Or do you? .) please R&R. c: **


End file.
